dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker
The Joker Gallery Real Name:Unknown Current Alias:The Joker Aliases:Joseph Kerr, The Red Hood, The Clown Prince of Crime, The Thin White Duke of Death, The Harlequin of Hate, Puddin', The Ace of Knaves, The Mirthful Menace, Jack Napier Identity:Secret Alignment: Bad Universe: Earth 295 Base Of Operations:The Ruins of Gotham City, Arkham Asylum Gender: Male Height: 6'0'' Weight: 160 lbs Eyes:Green Hair:Green with silvery-jade streaks Unusual Skin Colour:White Unusual Features:Besides the chalk white skin and green hair, he also has extremely sharp red lips. It is unclear whether or not his constant smiling is the result of physical deformity, and he has certainly been scarred as such in the past but seems currently to be able to facially express other emotions as well. Played by: William Pryce History Earth 295 Before Darkseid...Before Apocolaypse...Earth was a very different place. Before the world would know the horrors of a global culling and gradual destruction of the human/mutant races, there was once a time of heroes... But when there are heroes, there are villians. And none were as infamous as the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. Even the hardest of killers would tell scary stories of this insidious clown. Before history would be lost, and give way to the time of Apokolips/Apcolaypse, Joker was the chaotic side to the coin which Batman (Bruce Wayne) was the order of. The two synomous with one another, constantly fighting till the bitter end, most of the time Batman putting the Joker away...other times...The Joker got the last laugh, as his body count rose higher and higher, a feat that still dwarfs the culls accumilated by the agents of Darkseid and Apocolaypse, many of which very personal to the Dark Knight. But that time has long since past...and the duel had come to an end. Or so it would seem. For twenty years, the world had seen death,war,famine, and pestilence wrought through its lands. But deep in the decaying yet untouched Arkham Asylum, laughter still rings through its halls...laughter that punctuates the screams and cries of pain and fear. Twenty years have passed, and a world was spared insanity...until now... Before, Batman wielded the shadows and dark agaisnt the Joker...but something has pierced the viel of this universe...something that will find the Joker...and the laughter will truly begin again... And was it a gas! Facing off and besting Batman and Azrael...at the same time! But with the intervention of the Blue Lantern known Lirica. But before she could apprehend him, The Joker made a hasty retreat, soon recruited by the Timebreaker. Soon, part of his growing Corps, he moved from alternate Earth to alternate Earth, cutting a bloody swath through each one, leaving dead hero and villian alike. But as the War of Light wages on the home Earth of the Timebroker, will the Joker get the last laugh? Personality Insanity The Joker's insanity appears to be a strange mixture of violently aggressive psychopathy, nihilism, and fixated narcissism. He has frequently been shown to have no regard for human life, and treats the pain and suffering of others as personal sport. While frequent attempts have been made to pin down or classify the Joker's 'insanity', none have been consistently proven successful. And every attempt to cure him has proven likewise completely fruitless, as the Joker actively and energetically resists separation from his madness. He spends the majority of his time in Arkham Asylum, a somewhat inadequate facility which he and other inmates have come to view as sort of a home. The Joker appears to be able to escape from the Asylum almost at will, and does so very frequently. He treats it like a resting place, to go in between his criminal exploits. It was hypothesized by psychologists that the Joker actually existed in a state of almost "super-sanity". That he actually redefines his own personality every day, which explains why sometimes he appears as a horribly sadistic lunatic, and others as a simple mischievous clown. Powers/Abilities * Pain Resistance: It is speculated that the Joker's exposure to chemicals may have heightened his resistance to pain. It is also implied that he is masochistic in nature, and thus enjoys any pain recieved, makeing it a inafective way of dealing with him. * Tainted Blood: Joker's blood is tainted. It has been said that "being an avid consumer of his products, Joker's immunity to poisons has been built up over years of dedicated abuse." When a mosquito sucks the Joker's blood, it "writhes and whines, choking on tainted blood * Joker Venom Immunity: The Joker is immune to his venom. * Immortality|Cheating Death: The Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. He has been, among other things, caught in explosions, electrocuted, shot repeatedly (including point-blank in the face by a corrupt police officer masquerading as Batman), and dropped from great heights, but he always returns to once again wreak havoc. * "Comic Awareness": The Joker has, at times, shown to be fully aware of being a comic book character, even directly talking to the reader. However, most characters ignore this, due to the fact that he is criminally insane. * Inventive Skill: The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. * Genius-level Intellect: The Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seems capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to. * Skilled Combatant: Although he pales in comparison to any real fighter like those of the Batman Family, the Joker has frequently proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. While apparently of frail body, his ability to withstand seemingly any amount of pain, and the agility granted him by his insanity and willpower makes him a fearsome physical foe. He fights nearly completely unpredictably, and always has tricks up his sleeves for if he's losing. Role Playing Stats NAME:The Joker STRENGTHS:Crime, Martial Arts, Marksmanship WEAKNESSES:Mental State __________________ STATS STRENGTH:Typical AGILITY:Excellent ENDURANCE:Good REASON:Incredible INTUITION:Incredible PSYCHE:Amazing SPEED:Good POPULARITY:Infamous ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good Gd 10(1d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Amazing Am 50(5d10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE:Spectacular Sp 45 __________________ WEAPONS Yellow Lantern Ring